


stay after class ☽ remus lupin.

by stanmyloves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Classroom Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Remus Lupin, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanmyloves/pseuds/stanmyloves
Summary: in which you, the reader, are in a relationship with your professor and are late for his class.☽this is basically only smut with a little bit of background. obviously it's a STUDENT/TEACHER relationship!☽"Fuck" I cursed under my breath while running through the abandoned hallway. I was late to class... again! Professor Lupin was going to be so mad.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	stay after class ☽ remus lupin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep this super short so please bear with me.
> 
> Firstly, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Secondly, I am by all means no professional, this is my first story I ever wrote, and I did it because of a dare and was then encouraged to upload it. So please give me feedback!
> 
> Thirdly, I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE or anything surrounding it. Remus Lupin's Character belongs to the author, Emma Watson :> Everything else in this story belongs to ME. Please do not steal, copy or translate.
> 
> Enjoy!

☽

"Fuck" I cursed under my breath while running through the abandoned hallway. I was late to class... again! Professor Lupin was going to be so mad. 

When I burst through the door everyone was looking at me and I was beet red from the running and from the embarrassment. 

Much to my liking I saw Remus look me up and down before his eyes lit up and I could practically see his thought process about what to do with me. I was wearing an extra short skirt with lacey stockings; I knew my thighs always drove him mad... On my torso I was wearing one of his old sweaters since I knew he likes to see me in his clothes, he says it shows that I am taken. After one minute of evaluation Lupin told me to sit down and stay after class so he could talk to me about my tardiness... if only the other students knew we wouldn't really be doing much of talking.

When the bell rung and everybody left, some of my friends sending me a reassuring smile, Remus and I looked at each other in silence. After a few seconds he put up a privacy charm and locked the door. I could see the desperation in his eye when he approached me with big steps, the closer he got the further I backed away until I hit a wall. 

Soon enough he was right in front of me lifting my face up with two of his fingers so that I couldn't look away. He stared deeply in my eyes searching for consent and after I gave a short nod he finally leaned in and connected our lips.

What started as a soft kiss quickly turned into a make out session when Remus pinned my hands above my head with one hand and used the other to hoist one of my legs on his waist. 

The way we stood made our bodies fit so perfectly together, I could feel every inch of him. That way I quickly noticed that he was just as aroused as I was. 

I desperately tried to create some friction between our hips but every time I tried to move, Remus squeezed my leg or wrists in a small warning. After a while of this torture I let out soft whines as a way to get Remus to do something more than attacking my mouth. 

He seemed to get the message as he smirked against my lips before slowly moving down to my neck and releasing my hands so that I could tangle them in his hair. I pulled a few times without a particular purpose as I couldn't decide if I wanted to pull him closer or away. Finally, I decided on settling my hands in the nape of his neck and to focus more on our lower region.

This time when I tried to move my hips against his Remus allowed it and I released a quite moan in pleasure while he grunted softly against my neck. 

When he finally released my neck, surely leaving me with marks, he tugged on my, or rather his, sweatshirt, wanting it off, and I let him. When my chest was exposed, barely covered by a lacey bra which matched my stockings and underwear, I felt him leave hot open-mouthed kisses all over my breasts. Whimpering slightly when he pulled down one cup to kiss around my nipple I involuntarily bucked my hips against his, a lot harder than last time, causing him to drop his head back. When he regained his calm he looked back at me and smiled softly.

Suddenly he picked me up wrapping my legs around his hips and walked to a couch in the back room. He sat down with me straddling him. For a few seconds we just looked at each other before I decided to make the next move and lightly ground down on him. He moaned softly before his eyes turned darker and he grabbed my hips harshly pulling me down on him again. I felt his dick under me moving between my folds and I let out desperate mewls and whimpers of pleasure.

My eyes fluttered close but when I felt a hand around my throat I immediately snapped them open again and looked into Remus' eyes which were clouded over with lust.

Staring into his eyes and feeling his hand lightly choking me sent me into desperation and I ground down on him again. Before I could do it once more though, I decided it was finally time for Remus to undress himself too. So when I stood up, getting protests from him, I simply wiggled out of my skirt which had rode up over my hips und began to unbutton his shirt while he stared at my body which was now only covered by my underwear. When I moved onto the zipper of his pants he snapped out of his daze and stood up to step out of his pants. 

He sat back down but this time instead of pulling me onto his lap he moved me to straddle his thigh. My confusion must have been written on my face because Remus let out a dark chuckle and smirked at me while saying in his rough post-make out voice "I want you to ride my thigh darling. Get off by yourself and let me watch". 

The thought of that made me blush and for a second I thought he might be joking, this wasn't something Remus would normally request, but one look into his eyes told me he was dead serious. It seems that I took too long to start as I felt his large hands grab my waist and smoothly move me back and forth a bit. A small moan left my mouth which caused me to blush some more since I was now the only one of us making sounds. But when I looked down I could see that Remus was still enjoying this, seeing that there was still a large tent in his underwear. Slowly I reached forward wanting to touch him but he caught my hand as soon as I touched his clothed dick. I looked up in confusion but all he said was "No, little girl, first I want to see you cum". 

Again a strong blush spread itself across my cheeks and I looked down. That didn't help though as this movement only brought my core on his big thigh into view. My mouth opened a little as I started moving my hips again, slowly at first but then increasing the pace. Soon enough I was full on riding his thigh like he instructed me to and small gasps and moans escaped my mouth every so often. When he felt my hips buck uncontrollably indicating that I was close to cumming he lifted my head with a finger under my chin while his other hand moved down to stop my movement.

I involuntarily let out a loud whine at the loss of friction, but when Remus slipped his thumb into my mouth I quieted down immediately only staring at him with big desperate eyes. Seeing the look in my eyes he started moving my body again, at his own pace now, which was unbearably slow. I whined again only for him to shush me before he instructed me to suck on his fingers when he replaced his thumb with his index and middle finger. I did exactly as he told me to while he still moved my hips at such a slow pace that it felt like torture.

When he noticed that I was obeying him he increased his movements of my hips with a quiet mumble of how I was being such a good girl for him. Slowly the tension in my belly grew again and my thighs began to shake and this time Remus didn't stop. Rather he removed his fingers from my mouth, made me look into his eyes and increased the pace one final time which sent me over the edge moaning loudly while keeping our eyes locked. 

Remus let a smile grow on his lips before he leaned in to kiss me. When he detached our lips he moved slightly to the right to whisper into my ear; "Darling watching you cum all over my leg only from this does things to me, you can't even understand. I almost came untouched" The last part was barely over a whisper but I still heard it. Hearing Remus say such things ignited something in me and again I was aroused and excited. 

I moved my head back a bit to look him in the eyes and this time it was me who whispered into the silence; "Do you want me to suck you off?" I offered with the most confidence I could muster up, only to be stumped when he shook his head. He must have seen the discouraged look on my face as he quickly added "I would much rather you do exactly what you did right now only" he said before picking me up slightly and pressing me down on his dick "here" he let out with a groan. 

Encouraged again I started moving much quicker this time and rocked my hips against his. My power over him didn't hold very long as Remus let out a low growl before flipping us over, him now on top of me. His next moves were fast and aggressive as he ground himself onto me in a way he has never done before. It didn't take him long before he released into his underpants but still he kept going, apparently wanting to make me cum again. 

When he achieved his goal with only a few moves he smirked softly once again before going in for another kiss. This one was soft though, a perfect ending to what had just occurred. 

Slowly he pulled away, pulling my bottom lip with him before releasing it and sitting up fully taking me with him. He did a quick cleaning spell over us both since we could hardly walk around the school the rest of the day with wet underwear. The both of us slowly put on all our clothes in a comfortable silence. When we were finished I leant in to kiss him softly once again. 

I didn't want this to end. I knew we could see each other again later today, but still it was so hard to leave him every time. I truly love Remus and so does he me, every minute away from each other was torture. 

He stood up first and pulled me up by my hand. Together we walked to his classroom door and he unlocked it and lifted all the privacy spells. He leaned in to kiss me again and exactly when we pulled away a knock was sound from the door and McGonagall walked in. She smiled at us softly and stated "I knew I would find you here! My class has started 10 minutes ago Miss y/n, but I see you had something to discuss with Professor Lupin. Please do hurry still!" McGonagall knew from our relationship, as did every other teacher due to protocol so I was sure that she knew we weren't really discussing something, hopefully she doesn't know what we actually did though. I smiled gratefully at her before she cleared her throat awkwardly and turned around to walk away. As soon as she closed the door I was in Remus' embrace and he was leaving kisses all over my face causing me to giggle. The final kiss was left on my lips and ended far too soon because he insisted I had to go to my classes. We said goodbye and I promised him we would see each other after dinner... in his chambers.

☽


End file.
